User blog:Mr.Scotch/Yet Another Lot Of Dead Kids
I often wonder why I stick with these guys - I've known them for less than a week and now I just don't know why I'm staying. Take our most recent embarking, for example. There we are, delivering a package to some church, 200 caps apiece, and when we get there, the fuckin' place is filled with ghouls. They take the package and offer us dinner - brahmin soup. It was alright, I'll admit, but I don't trust ghouls, and I trust even less, the people that look like humans, but are ghouls in disguise. Lucy. I could have fallen for her. She could have made me forget all about Lenore, but no... She's a ghoul. Unknowingly, apparently, but I don't see it. She has to know. Popping those damn pills all the damn time. Headaches? Feeling icky? That's her brain rotting. Medicine or not, one day, she'll go feral, and I'll be there, ready, rifle in hand. Thing is, I known that's an irrational response. She looks human, acts human and as far as she's concerned, she is human. It's like that Phillip K. Dick book. At least, I think it was him that wrote it. Something about a radiation damaged world with a shortage of animal and robots that are dangerous so they need to be killed by this guy called Deckard, who may or may not be a robot himself. I never really grasped that bit. But the point is, that in it, there's this one robot who "doesn't know she's a robot", when clearly she does, and it's basically the whole plot. I think the only really difference I can see between the book and this situation, is that Deckard kinda refused to kill that woman robot, but I'll be more than happy to pop a bullet or two into Lucy's skull. So, for some reason that I don't quite grasp, we follow this Lucy into a pair of Cellars, Alpha and Mike, I think, where we find a bunch of dead bodies belonging to people who were focussed on mathematics and scientifics, then a bunch of dead bodies belonging to people who focussed on the artistics and making things. According to a terminal, there was this drink made of turnips, and we think we found some. We've called it turnip liquor. It's probably not worth a lot, nor is it likely to as good as my scotch, but we'll have to see. Regardless, we found a third section which we unlocked by using a terminal in a tree, with a bunch load of dead-kids, hardly any loot, some dead matron who hanged herself after euthanising all the kids. We kept going down because, why not, right? In one of the terminals, we found this thing about carbon which seemed to frustrate Zane, and something about cupcakes which may or may not contain human flesh, which seemed to frustrate Gunn. Then, right at the bottom of the middle one, where the turnip farm was, we found this one last terminal we could access and in it, were a bunch of messages which look as though they were for someone who uses a sniper-rifle, and knows their pre-war literature. I don't know many people who would have been likely to find it other than me, so I guess they were for me, eh? The confusing thing is that they were all Edgar Allan Poe pieces and other than that, I can't see a proper link. There's something I think I can see between them, but it dances away everytime I try to grasp it. I'll have to keep thinking. There's something. There has to be something. There's always something. It was how the first one was signed that bothers me... M.S. I've copied them out below - I knew a few of them myself, but that thing about flowers was knew, as was the Zante one. 1 - TO_THE_SNIPER_copy.jpg|A Valentine - Edgar Allan Poe 2 - ode_to_my_beloved_copy.jpg|Lenore - Edgar Allan Poe 3 - fate_copy.jpg|To Helen - Edgar Allan Poe 4 - zane_copy.jpg|Sonnet To Zante - Edgar Allan Poe 5 - Chysanthemums_copy.jpg|Crysanthemums There's some sort of riddle here and this M.S. is toying with me. She knows about my Lenore and she thinks it's funny that she can leave messages like this for me to find. Well, the jokes on her, because when we find her, whoever she is, I'm going to kill her... Slowly. I'll solve this. I'll solve it and then we'll see who's laughing. Oh, and some good news - not only did Gunn manage to convince a robot to come with us, nick-named HK-47 (no idea why), but I also found 2 bobby-pins in my pocket that I'd forgotten about, which I think I must have found in that first cellar. Good times... Still no Hamlet though... Category:Blog posts